Ham, cookies, and kisses
by Poolday
Summary: What happens when Sakura's determined to make the Akatsuki have a great Christmas? PEINXSAKU, ONE SHOT.


As I sat on one of the light tan recliner couches Kakuzu presumably 'stolen', I, Sakura Haruno, lapsed into bored-ness. ALL of the Akatsuki members were on missions. And I had just returned from my own solo mission. To top it all off, it was almost Christmas. I mean, geese people! I obviously KNOW that they're S-Rank criminals, but Christmas is a special time of year where everyone should settle with those they love.

And I was going to make sure that the Akatsuki are going to celebrate it. Even if it's the last thing I do.

Which might happen.

-~

Walking into the main hallway, I guessed we should have a more s approach. I never knew whether or not they liked decorations hanging in front of their doors. So, I decided to put some poinsettias up, then maybe mistletoe over Pein's room..? Oh that was an amazing thought. Some poor sucker having to go get Pein while he walked out of his room at the same time. They would be caught under the mistletoe, and would be forced to lip lock.

"**We are flipping PWNAGE."**

"_Hellz yeah."_

Next was the family room. I Chopped a tree from outside then 'borrowed' some ornaments from a fancy store along with lights that would surely make the tree look beautiful. It sure did.

I decked the halls with POUNDS of holly (he, he, get it? POUNDS instead of boughs? ) and put one or two mistletoes on some doorways (mainly the kitchen and bathroom).

After I was done with the place, it looked like Santa's work shop. Now for the icing. The presents under the tree.

"To Fish-maaan, to Itachiii, to Konaaan, to Sasoriii, to Peiiin, to Kakuzzzu, to Hidaaan, and to Deidaraaa…!" I said stretching the last symbol of each name in time of my writing. After placing each present under the tree, I went to the kitchen to finish the final touch.

Food.

~-

As Pein walked down the first flight of steps, a strange smell hit his nose. He was surprised.

"_Is that… ham?"_ He thought bewildered. Hurrying down the other flight of steps, he swiftly walked into the kitchen and saw a me with my pink hair tied up in a bun gingerly taking a pie out of the oven, and placing a huge ham in its place. I was humming a random tune, clearly oblivious of the man behind me.

"Sa-Sakura. What in the world are you doing?" He asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"Why, I'm making Christmas dinner…!" I exclaimed happily. Pein stared at me.

"Sakura, that's nice and all, but how will Hidan react?" He asked. My face fell as I looked at the apple pie I was about to throw in frustration.

HOW could I have been so STUPID!? Hidan is a follower of a god where he's supposed to SACRIFICE people to him! And _Christmas_ is NOT one of their holidays! I sighed and regretted putting down the pie. I flashed Pein another weak smile.

"Well, even if Hidan doesn't want to join us, Christmas is a special time. Its when family and friends get together to have a nice time. Besides, he's only ONE person. I'm making a nice dinner, and I think he wont mind." I said, looking at the other things I made.

There was three pies, shrimp, sushi, fluffy bread rolls, the ham in the oven, fruits, vegetables, and so many other things. Mashed potatoes, cookies, spaghetti, and stuffed shells. There was also meats of all sorts. Knowing Zetsu, Im sure he would enjoy it.

Pein was also looking at all the treats and sighed. "Ok, you win. Only because apple pie is my favorite…" he said, finally giving in.

"YES! Thank you Pein-sama!" I shout throwing my arms around him. He clearly stiffened, but I drew back to the ham before anything awkward happened. Acting oblivious, I started to whistle as I checked the huge pig. Little did I know, Pein enjoyed it.

~-

Soon all of the Akatsuki members were sitting around the table, gouging there faces out with all of my treats. I smiled as conversation picked up, and sliced into my ham. It was incredible at how well Hidan took celebrating Christmas. I told Pein- sama the food would work!

When everyone was finished with their dinner, I got Konan to help me with the dishes. While we were scrubbing away, Kisame ushered everyone into the living room for purposes unknown. I didn't mind at all.

They were enjoying this, and I couldn't blame them. I mean, when joining a organization that's feared by everyone, and has the creepiest most feared people (or monsters) in it, Christmas spirit wasn't the first thing to happen.

"Sakura, I'll be right back." Konan said, setting her last dish down to dry. I nod my head in a happy motion, and continued with my work. Once Konan left, I dropped my dishes and got out the stash of cookies I had made earlier. They were wrapped in tin foil, and had a beautiful note attached. I couldn't tell the Akatsuki what I was up to.

I made the proper hand signs and poofed away, appearing at the gates of Konaha. With stealth unknown to most people, I crept inside the gates and ran to my friends house.

Naruto's house.

I stop dead in my tracks when I reach the apartment. Inside I hear nothing, and no lights were on. Hopefully he wasn't at a mission.

I let myself in his front door and set the cookie tray down on his counter. As I looked around, I was surprised that he cleaned up. Looking back down at the cookies, I decided to leave.

As I walked outside and closed the door, a little part of me cracked. Slow tears ran down my face as I smile sadly.

"Bye Naruto. Merry Christmas…" I whisper. As I was about to walk to the village gates, someone appeared in front of me. Silver ringed eyes stared at my green ones.

"Sakura. What are you doing here." He growled. I flinched but kept my face composed as best as possible.

"I was just wishing my friend a Merry Christmas with cookies I made…" I whisper looking down, slightly ashamed. New tears ran down my face and I side stepped Pein, already walking towards the gates. I heard him slowly following me.

~-

"What a drag." I say as I cleaned myself up in one of the many bathrooms. I just returned to the base, and needed to clean away any evidence that I was gone. Once I was satisfied, I started my way to the living room where everyone was last seen.

When I walked in, a sight surprised me. There standing in the middle of the room was 10 Akatuski members, ALL wearing a silly reindeer hat. I giggled as Sasori walked over and placed a Santa hat on my head.

"Ho, ho, ho!!" I shout, jumping on Pein's back. I laughed along with everyone else as he shook his head. "C'mon Rudolph! Why don't you lead everyone in to a Christmas carol?" I whisper loudly in his ear earning a snicker from the one and only Jashionist. Pein just shook his head again.

"Aw, come on Rudolph! Let's sing, neh?" Shouted Konan. We all laughed. Soon we all shot off into the song "Here comes Santa Claus" notably off tune.

When the voices died down to just a small murmur of talk, I got sleepy. I was sitting on one of the recliner chairs, nodding to sleep, when I felt someone standing over me. I look up to the face and see Pein looking down at me with curiosity.

"Mmm, what Pein-sama?" I ask.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked back. I smile.

"Sure, sure." I say as he scooped me up in his arms.

"I said I want to go to bed, not that I need HELP going to bed." I say as he lazily brought me to my room.

"Uh huh, whatever. We're already here." He smirked as he opened my oor and set me down on my bed. He brushed some of my hair out of my face and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Sakura, for giving my members some good memories about this place. Merry Christmas…" He whispered in my ear as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

OH LA LA! Yesh, I made this a PeinXSakura. It was just BEGGING to be turned into that. Teehee! Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (AND A HAPPY NEW YEEAR!!)

PS- Yeah I am making a Crack fic for new years. Might as well start it now!


End file.
